Ouran High School Host Club 2
by sillyme1129
Summary: The Ouran Host Club next generation. The host club isn't what it used to be and it needs to have a rebirth. The host club rules will change, the competition is fierce, and each host member are keeping secrets from one another. It's time for their friendship to hold strong, their love to finally form bonds. Are these kids up to the challenge?
1. C1 - Invitations

Chapter 1 – Invitations

 _One week before the new school year starts…_

Miyu finally made it back to her home from her light jog. She took off one of her earphones and thanked the mailman as he was leaving the property. She opened up the mailbox and walked back to her house as she went through the letters. She finally stumbled upon eight peculiar letters; all the same type of envelope but each had a different symbol on the wax seal. There was a white lily, musical note, scroll, drama mask, chef hat, a black rose, a notebook and pen, and a judo gi. Miyu brought her lips to a small smirk and entered the house.

She passed by all the different puzzle portraits of her family and friends on her way to the kitchen. Something about puzzle portraits has a very significant meaning to her mother; something about her parent's relationship blossomed from one. Big or small pictures, her mother would convert them into puzzle format, as long as they were a significant part of her family life. Her mother chose the picture frames very carefully; they had to be sturdy. If there were ever an earthquake, the portraits would survive; God help them if the portraits ever fell apart. There were more puzzle pieces in this house than a store.

This is the second house Miyu has lived in. The first one was the one her parents first started out in. By the time Miyu turned 4, her father decided it was time to move. This place was bigger and stored more memories for Miyu than the previous home.

She entered the kitchen to see her parents eating breakfast. The kitchen table was small and fit enough for her family. Only when they have guests, do they go to the dining room. She sat down across from her mother, diagonal to her father. Her mother looked up to smile at Miyu and looked at her hands which held the letters; she narrowed her eyes to the ones on Miyu's right hand.

"You have a lot of letters for yourself there, sweetie. Are those your club invitations?" Miyu's mother brought that up as she reached over the table for the ones in Miyu's left hand, going over her and her husband's own mail.

"Yes, mother. I'm invited to the White Lily, Musical, Academia, Drama, Cooking, Black Magic, Newspaper, and Judo." Her mother was amused and teased her daughter, "Black Magic? What have you been up to?"

Miyu returned a teasingly secretive smile, "Nothing you wouldn't do yourself, mother." Chiyo laughed at her daughter's retort. Chiyo looked to her left to see her husband's face buried in the newspaper, she nudged him to put down the newspaper. Miyu finally gets to see her father's face this morning.

"Look at all the letters your daughter's received." Chiyo nodded toward Miyu's letters. Kyoya looked down to see Miyu's letter spread out on the table and looked back at Miyu, "Well done, Miyu."

"Is that it?" Chiyo asked incredulously.

"Well done, Miyu. Well done. No daughter can ever measure up to your excellence and you make me proud every day." Kyoya slow clapped for his daughter while sarcastically staring at Chiyo. Miyu laughed at her parent's exchange.

"It's okay, mother. I know what he means. I can decipher him as well as you can." Chiyo turned her head back to Miyu's direction and laughed, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, but you really don't."

"Sometimes. I'm getting better at it." Miyu defended. She so desperately wanted to know how her father was thinking, and even more desperate to prove it.

"You'll get there. You're just not there yet." Chiyo's words were words of encouragement and challenging, but Chiyo would slip in some ego-shattering words every now and then; one manipulative Kyoya was enough. One day her daughter will be her own person, and Chiyo hoped that as brilliant as she was, she'd be more humble than Kyoya was when he was her age.

"I bet your friends will call any minute." Chiyo said, taking a bite of her breakfast. They heard the phone rang. Kyoya looked over the top of his newspaper and raised an eyebrow to Chiyo. He wasn't sure whether he should be impressed or annoyed. Chiyo had such a sixth sense sometimes; he had so much respect for it and her intuition, it's got him out of so many predicaments.

Chiyo returned a smug expression she naturally learned from Kyoya and took another bite of her breakfast. You know how the longer couples stay together, the more they start to act like one another? Yeah, that one.

Miyu and Kyoya looked at one another. The eyes in the back of Chiyo's eyes were so strong, they could hardly tip toe around her. Miyu went to get the phone. As soon as she put her ear against it, she yanked it away as far as her arm would stretch out.

"So which clubs did you get into?!" Miyu waited until she heard no more screaming and slowly put the phone against her ear again.

"Kunio, chill out. We'll all be meeting today so I'll tell you then." Miyu ended the call without another word. The moment she set the phone down, the phone rang again. She sighed and answered it.

"That was very rude coming from you, Miyu. Tsk, tsk." Kunio teased over the phone but she could hear his whining pout.

"I'm sorry, Kunio. I will see you all in a couple hours. Let me finish my breakfast and let me have my morning to myself, alright? Goodbye." She hung up and went back to her seat.

"Where are you guys meeting?" Chiyo asked.

"Just the café by Ouran. Hiniku says that the clubs start tagging people a week before school starts. So after we grab some coffee, we're going to visit the different clubs." At Ouran Academy, club members are "tagged." The term means that the student belongs to that certain club. Each year, that student may choose a different club unless they have a final tag, which means they will remain in that same club for the rest of their high school career. If the student is a senior, which ever club he goes into technically is defined as a final tag. Students may or may not be an official/regular member of any club, depending on how the student wants to experience high school, but it looks better on the college resume when the student is tagged.

Miyu felt excited even though she didn't show it. She's the type of person who doesn't normally show all her emotions, like her dad in that sense. She stared at her invitations on the table; she didn't know which club she'd join yet. She, and the rest of her friends, also didn't expect the results.

* * *

Emi was the first to show all her invitations.

"I got the Drama club, the Fashion Club, White Lily, the Musical Club, and the Newspaper club." She held her head up proud with all her invitations. Emi was the prettiest of Miyu's close-knit friends. Like her uncle, Hikaru Hitachiin, she wears bold patterns, compared to her cousin, Hiniku, who seemed to act and dress more like her father.

"I only need one, but…" Kunio smugly showed the Ouran High School Host Club invitation clipped between his index and middle finger and then fanned out the four other Musical, Drama, Academia Excellentia, and the Cooking club invitations.

"It may not be a lot, but I realize, only these clubs dare to bring my prestige and excellence into their club. The other clubs can only dream." Kunio ran his hand through his dark brown hair he inherited from his mother, Haruhi.

"I'm already a final tagged member of the Ouran host club. I have no need for invitations." Hiniku shrugged. He was a humble yet adventurous and extroverted being. He had himself final tagged in the very beginning. It showed Miyu that he was outstandingly stable and unwavering; he was the one Miyu respected the most.

"I don't understand why you didn't final tag yourself to the Host Club, Kunio. You won't have to do initiation or be invited to any other clubs again." Emi wondered aloud. Her remark echoed Miyu's inward question. She looked to Kunio before he answered, knowing that he would.

"Are you kidding me? The invitations are the best. It makes me feel special and important." Kunio boasted like his overzealous father. Miyu slightly snorted in amusement, what a predictable guy. Like his father, Kunio always craves for the spotlight, something he naturally gets.

"I got Musical club, White Lily, and Drama club." Mihoshi's small but proud and happy smile always affected Miyu on the inside. Mihoshi was such a happy child like her father. Her sister on the other hand…

Hotaru didn't say a word but she did drop her invitations on the table: Black Magic, Musical, White Lily, Academia Excellentia, Drama club, and Newspaper. Hotaru and Mihoshi's face were absolutely identical but their hair was an automatic giveaway. Unlike Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru, Hotaru and Mihoshi had always used their hair to differentiate themselves. They were just as close as Kaoru and Hikaru have been but polar opposites. Hotaru is older than Mihoshi by seven minutes. Mihoshi is like her father, Mitsukuni, while Hotaru takes after her mother, Reiko. Together, they formed a balance like no other.

Hotaru and Mihoshi's distant cousin, Katashi Morinozuka was also silent when presenting his invitations, the Host Club, Gendai budo, Judo, and Musical club. Katashi was the only guy in their group who was never part of the host club, but the host club invited him every year. Katashi only assumed it was based on his father's legacy of being part of the host club. Katashi has been part of the Gendai budo club for the past three years now but as Kunio, he had also never final tagged himself in his club.

Now everyone looked at Miyu, who was the last to show her hand.

"White Lily, Musical, Academia, Drama, Cooking, Black Magic, Newspaper, and Judo." Miyu throwing out each invitation onto their table as she announced the clubs she was invited to. Everyone marveled at all her invitations, currently the highest record of their group, possibly the whole school record.

"You're so amazing, Miyu." Kunio's eyes brightened at his beautiful friend. Miyu only gave him a small smile, but inwardly, she was prouder than any of her friends, as she had the right to be.

"Oh, with all these clubs, you won't have any time to visit the host club!" Kunio whined.

"Don't worry; we will make sure we are your consistent customers." Emi showed support to her cousin and friend. Katashi made a quick glance at Emi, which Miyu caught.

The gang left to visit the different clubs of Ouran Academy…

* * *

 _A/N: And here we are, at the beginning of the new story! It's been...over half a year since I've announced the sequel? That's cool. Sorry for making everyone wait so long! Since you're here, you've probably read It's Strictly Business. Like that one, it takes a couple of chapters for the story to start rolling. So, I've put up three chapters, one because it's my apology for making you wait long, and two, because I need you guys to read the three of them first before you make a decision to continue or not._

 _BTW, unlike the previous story, I've not laid out every detail, so it will take longer time for me to post a new chapter. And also, I'm on my last year of college, woohoo! So yes, I have other priorities, and I've recently got into KPOP and I'm making short fics on tumblr as well. I'm **super** BTS trash right now (Kpop band). If you like them, and you like my writing, you can read it. I'm oneofthemillionARMY on tumblr. And because they're shorter, I update those more often in between these stories. Maybe I'll upload my BTS fic here too. Idk, it wouldn't take much time, but whatever, I'm too lazy._

 _One more thing, forgive me. I'm excited right now so I've probably got a lot of errors in these three chapters, rushing them out, as well as the prologue. I'll check back on them later to fix them. Enjoy!_


	2. C2 - Competitions

Chapter 2 – Competitions

 _Ouran High School Host Club_

"Why isn't the host club in music room #3 anymore?" Miyu asked.

"The host club moved to music room #5 for the past two years. We didn't have enough funding to keep the room." Kunio opened the doors to the host club but unlike music room #3, no rose petals blew in their face.

"Ah, my protégé. Are you ready to accept the role of the host leader?" Arata Akiyama, the graduating leader of the Host Club gave Kunio a pat on the back, immediately welcoming his club members and guests.

"Oh, Arata, I was born ready. My father –" Kunio was about to boast about his father's legacy again.

"Yes, yes. Tamaki-Sama is forever our forefather, our elder, our founder, our primogenitor. His legacy hangs on our wall as we speak." Arata looks up at the ridiculous-sized picture of Tamaki Suoh resting regally on his Host Club throne.

Even for the elite, Takami's picture was absurdly exorbitant. As Kunio's mother previously stated, it's even bigger than Tamaki's ego, as if that was possible, but Aunt Haruhi never said that to Tamaki's face in fear of provoking Tamaki to attempt to match or even surpass the represented ego. Everyone is still baffled at the notion that anyone could make such a big frame or blow up a picture so big and with high-resolution. Even when Miyu took her steps back to the farthest bound of the room away from the picture, it's still hard to adjust her eyes to see the whole picture. If any student tried to see from the other side of the courtyard, or even the whole school, Tamaki's face could still be visible.

"Ah, these lovely princesses must be incoming students. Might you be our fresh, beautiful customers?" Arata gave each of the girls a rose. Emi returned a charming, seductive smile. Mihoshi giggled at his nice gesture. Hotaru barely blinked, which broke Arata's fragile ego but he didn't dare show it as the outgoing leader of the host club. Miyu returned a polite smile although she was unmoved.

Arata was the declared as the Outgoing type, and Miyu mentally-noted his status as the son of a wealthy aristocrat. He wasn't exactly grounded, but he could make a positive difference in the world with a little molding; hopefully Ouran University could do that for him.

Kunio came over the Miyu's side and lifted Arata's hand away from Miyu's face after he presented the flower to her.

"Arata, these are not yet our customers; please do not attempt to flirt. May I present, Kyoya Ootori's daughter, Miyu Ootori. Kaoru Hitachiin's daughter, Emi Hitachiin. And Mitsukuni Haninozuka's twin daughters, Hotaru Haninozuka and Mihoshi Haninozuka." Arata bowed and took Miyu's hand to kiss it, "What a pleasure to meet our founder's beautiful daughters. Only can the preceding host club member's offspring have such glorious beauty. I can only aspire for my daughter's to be as beautiful as any of you lovely ladies. Maybe if we – "

Before Arata could get another word in, Katashi roughly pulled on Arata's collar back towards him and glared down at Arata, "No."

Arata gulped, _Morinozuka takes after his father quite outrageously._ He straighten himself out and politely bowed, "Alright, ladies, gentlemen, if you don't mind, I will excuse myself to entertain my guests." Arata walked away in a very robotic manner a couple steps ahead before fleeing away to a safer zone.

Miyu took a quick scan. Only Arata was entertaining guests right now. Hiniku and Kunio were with them, and apparently the rest of the members have already graduated and left for abroad to study. Arata was also graduated and will be starting Ouran University next week. As a responsible leader, he stayed to the very last moment.

Music room #5 was slightly smaller than music room #3. Like every room in Ouran Academy, prestige basically wrote itself all over the walls; but unlike music room #3, it lacked some sort of...some sort of….

"This place isn't as lively." Hotaru stepped up, finally talking for the first time today.

"It's quiet. It's calm." Hotaru gave a small smirk. It was what Hotaru would prefer.

"Isn't it a little too calm though?" Miyu observed loudly. She walked over to the accountant's table and looked at the stats.

"Your numbers dwindle; your themes are less; no extra souvenirs or online biddings. What's happened?" Miyu whipped her head to Kunio, who was walking towards her. She was outraged that her father's original business has fallen in a subtle way that no one seemed to really care.

"We're lacking some funding and the budget turned out a bit messed up. The host club…isn't what it used to be." Kunio lowered his head in shame, especially towards Miyu. He felt like he disappointed his close friend. Miyu walked away and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiniku asked.

"I'm visiting the other clubs. I did get my invitations, did I not?" Miyu left without another word. Hiniku stayed because he was part of this host club, the others left to visit the clubs as well.

* * *

 _Musical Club_

On one corner, there were the acapella groups, confidently practicing out in the open. The musical club has taken over music room #3 and they've added soundproof wall panels to practice their respective instrument in their own space; each room was filled. They've reformed music room #3 into a real music room again. At the two biggest sections of the room, there was a contemporary band playing rock, and a symphony band on the other side.

 _My father told me that he installed a fan at the top of the door, so whenever it opens to blow the fresh rose petals in your face._ Miyu looked up to confirm her father's little invention. There it was, but the invention has been unused for so long. Miyu wondered if anyone else ever noticed it.

Miyu entered into the symphony room where the conductor, aka club leader was. He stopped the symphony practice and looked over at who interrupted them. His eyes widened to see Miyu and her friends entered.

"Miyu Ootori, what a pleasure! Come, come join us." The club leader, Hideki Hashimoto, took her hand and ushered her to a seat to the side. He also ushered the rest of the guests to listen in.

Miyu didn't say a word but held out her hands to ask for a cello. Hideki automatically handed one to her. Miyu pretended to admire the cello as she made mental notes of how much it can't compare to the one she has at home. She started playing a song she learned from her mother. When she was playing, Hotaru joined in with the flute, Mihoshi joined in with the harp, and Kunio played the piano. Each of her friends had the privilege of learning the song under Chiyo Ootori. Emi and Katashi were less of the classical type so they didn't join in.

"Th-that is so beautiful, it gave me shivers." Hideki wiped away a tear and applauded, encouraging the rest of the symphony band to applaud and wipe away their tears.

"Miyu Ootori, Hotaru Haninozuka, Mihoshi Haninozuka, and Kunio Suoh, nothing will give me more pleasure than to have you all join my band." Hideki bowed in respect.

"I'm honored at your invitation, Hashimoto-san." Miyu held out her hand and gave a polite and charming smile, one she secretly learned from her father and feminized it. Hashimoto's ears began to turn red as he stuttered and shook her hand, "The honor is mine, Ootori-san." He didn't forget the others and also thanked them for the music.

They left the symphony and went over to check out the rock band. Emi nudged Katashi, "It's our turn." They quickly took place of the bass and electric guitar and fit in so well with the rest of the band. The band was very tricky and without warning, stopped playing to give Emi and Katashi a solo. Both Emi and Katashi played a respective, improvised solo and then came back together to harmonize. The rest of the band practically forgot their part and listened to the rest of Emi and Katashi's song. Because the rock band kept their door open, the acapella group came over to listen and started to harmonize with a hum to the solos. At the end, everyone applauded.

"Brilliant, Hitachiin-san, Morinozuka-san! Absolutely brilliant!" The British foreign exchange student, who was the leader of the rock band, shook hands with Emi and Katashi.

"We had a lovely time. You have a wonderful band." Emi smiled at the student, who beamed at her. Katashi took note of this and practically crushed the student's hand; the poor fellow may have to do some physical therapy.

* * *

 _Black Magic Club_

 _The ghouls of my past are all I see_

 _They're all swimming in a sea, I'm trying to forget_

 _I hear the whispers of their weeping cries_

 _I dig my heart to fill their holes_

 _Deeper and deeper, I dig_

 _I look around me and my heart is too deep_

 _I can't get out; the other holes are not filled_

 _There's a curse that can wipe my memories_

 _But do I dare take away the good with the bad?_

 _I stay in the pit, drowning with my past_

The rest of Hotaru's friends watch her on the stage quite freaked out. Hotaru's face is solemn with a sense of peace. After her performance, everyone in the club had the same look of admiration.

"You shall be our new Queen of Darkness. I humbly beg for your presence in our club." Kumori Nekozawa, the president of the Black Magic Club bowed low and held Hotaru's hand delicately as if she were already his queen. Mihoshi's eyes followed their held hands and started daydreaming that Nekozawa-san would hold her hands just as delicately.

"Excuse me, I haven't agreed to anyone for anything yet. If you touch me, I will curse you." Hotaru said coldly. Nekozawa let go of her hand but still kept his look of admiration.

"What a rose, you are." Nekozawa commented. Hotaru scoffed and left with her friends.

* * *

 _White Lily Club_

"Because the Zuka Club is strictly for the girls of Lobelia, we aren't allowed to join their club, we might as well make our own that's inspired here." Airi Suzuki proudly showed the girls around. Originally, the guys wanted to come with their friends but the White Lily club is strictly girls only, Airi almost punched Kunio because of his protests that he couldn't come with his friends.

"Your club is quite full of the female students of the highest prestige." Emi noted.

"Of course, only noble women, such as yourselves, are allowed in here. In here, we unite to support each other, away from the oppression of men and their ways." Airi flipped her hair back and gave Emi a wink.

"It's so beautiful here!" Mihoshi threw her hands up in the air and laughed while running around.

"Our place must be as beautiful as our hosts, and our guests, my sweet little shooting star." Airi gave Mihoshi a gentle, charming smile.

"Honestly, this place just blooms of femininity. I feel so at home here. And it is so refreshing." Emi sat on a couch in the middle of White Lily hosts.

"And only within a span of a year and a half, your guests could rival that of any club at this point." Miyu pointed out. Airi smirked and bowed low to Miyu, "Only because we put our effort to be the best. We would love to include you lovely ladies, your charm is as beautiful as a blooming flower."

"We will keep that in mind. Thank you." Miyu curtsied with the other girls and they left.

* * *

 _Drama Club_

"This play is written by our very own out-going club president, Naoko Saito. This play is called _Lady in Shining Armor_. Auditions will be held on June 17th so come prepared!" Akane Mastushita announced to the audience in the theater seats. The group was also sitting in the back row.

"June 17th? That's my birthday!" Emi raised her arms in cheer quietly.

"May I see the play, Saito?" Miyu asked politely to Naoko. Naoko smiled and handed over the script to Miyu.

"What a well written play! I think this will capture a lot of people's attention."

"Not only does this play capture people's attention, I hear you and the rest of the girls are making quite an impression on different clubs. You all are very valuable right now." Akane came up to the group, "We would be just as delighted if you were to show us some of your drama skills on our stage."

"Is any student able to participate?" Akane nodded. Miyu smiled and thanked Akane for her attention and Naoko's play.

 _Cooking Club_

"Welcome! My name is Ayano Tsukuda. Today we will be making – " Slam! Before Ayano could finish introducing the class, the group had left. They already saw the puffer fish on the chopping block and left.

* * *

 _Fashion Club_

"It's very unfortunate that your cousin would not join our club. You two would be the perfect match for this season." Kaede Wakahisa pulled Emi toward the rack of clothes his club created. Emi looked through all the clothes and her eyes sparkled, "These are my size, my style."

"Would you care to try?" Kaede had a glint in his eyes, knowing when a girl wants to try on clothes. Emi couldn't take her eyes away from the clothes and nodded. Kaede snapped his fingers and a group of girls pulled Emi into the changing room with the whole rack.

Emi stepped out of the changing room, modelling one ensemble after another. Kaede cried almost every time she walked down the mock runway with the attitude to fit the feel of the clothes. She was a natural model; it helped that Kaoru used to have her and Hiniku model the clothes of Hitachiin Fashion.

"Next month, we will be having a fashion showcase. I would love to see you on that stage with our clothes." Kaede offered Emi a flyer and an extra for Hiniku.

"This was great, it was almost as if you guys tailored your clothes for me." Kaede had a suspiciously nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, "Of course not." When Emi left, he added, "My queen."

* * *

 _Newspaper_

Things have changed drastically around here since the original host club has been here. The newspaper is not just a lousy gossip column now; business was hot, new and interesting topics every day, and the club was busy. People ran around with their draft column to let the editor critic. Printing was never-ending. Miyu, Emi, and Hotaru just stood in front of the door, watching everyone being busy.

Hotaru went over to the photographer's station to at the pictures. Miyu walked over to a nearby columnist to take a look at what was new. Though school didn't start, the club was already forming first day's news; phones rang off the hook, relaying new information to put on the newspaper. Emi went straight to the editor.

For a whole hour, these three girls stayed in the newsroom, no one is too sure what they did in there, but they were being bowed at and shook hands with everyone on their way out.

 _Academic excellentia Club_

The club was silent. They had a similar set up as the music room with their soundproof group study rooms. There was an actual library with legitimate operation. Miyu and Hotaru just gave each other sideways glances as they walked through the room. It seemed more like the most well-mannered study hall they have ever seen in their entire life. They entered in one of the group study rooms. Past the door, there was another door within small space so after one door closes, then the other will, to prevent disturbance between the inside and outside study.

Miyu and Hotaru stumbled upon a science study where the students were coming up with ideas for their group science project. No wonder the rooms were so strict about their soundproof, the arguing was chaotic. Everyone felt that their own ideas were the best or tried to be the leader. Group projects apparently didn't seem to bring these people together. Miyu and Hotaru couldn't even get a word in or be noticed. They went back outside to the big tables with individual students working. Miyu and Hotaru separately went to different tables, looking over student's shoulders.

Miyu stumbled upon one of the students. He felt her presence and glared at her, hiding his paper. Miyu raised an eyebrow, amused. She sat on the next chair and whipped out her own pencil and paper out of nowhere. The guy was confused, looking all around her while she scribbled furiously. When she was done, she put her paper over his, showing him the right way to solve the equation step-by-step with footnotes and comments of the principles. The guy's mouth opened slightly at the detail she wrote and how much it made sense.

"Amazing…" he whispered. But that whisper was all that the club needed to hear to look up and glare at the pair. The student quickly grabbed her paper and smacked it to the largest corkboard in the middle of the wall and pinned it for everyone to come and see what was so special to put on the board. More students gathered to mumble through her steps, some were already praising her.

"What is going on here?" The club president, Hatori Mizuki, pushed his way forward to the front to see what was on the corkboard of _Academia excellentia_.

"You…you solved it?" Hatori whipped his head to Miyu and Hotaru who showed up beside her.

"What's so special about this equation?"

"President Mizuki made it. Whoever could solve it will be the next president of _Academia excellentia_." Miyu widened her eyes but then recomposed and smirked, "I'm honored, but I have other things in mind. I must object. It looks like you will need to make another challenge." Miyu smiled, she linked her arms with Hotaru and exited the club with all jaws in the room dropped.

* * *

 _Judo club_

Katashi easily threw his sparring partner on the ground. Everyone applauded as he stood up, silent and sturdy like his father. His friends showed their proud smiles at him and he returned a very light one.

"Miyu, so you learned with Katashi on judo, correct?" Nobuyuki came up to her, with a judo gi slung over his shoulder.

"That's correct." She held her hands behind her back.

"How well did you do?" He asked, "Would you care to show us?"

"I would love to show you." She took his hand and led him to the center. Nobuyuki blushed as he looked at their hands held.

"What would you like to –" He couldn't even finish his sentence and she attacked him. He narrowly dodged her and grabbed her collar. He yanked on her but she went with the flow, never allowing him to gain the upper hand on using her own weight against her, but she did. She easily flipped him over and held him down until he tapped out.

"Well done, Miyu. You've executed perfect technique." Miyu smiled, "I know."

* * *

 _That night…_

Miyu cleared her throat before she knocked the door to her father's study. She heard his typing nonstop but he said aloud, "Come in."

She entered into her father's study quietly. She walked up to a couple feet before his desk. He realized she didn't say anything and stopped to look up with a raised eyebrow, "Your formality and quietness is _almost_ concerning. Do you have some sort of proposal for me?"

Miyu couldn't help but smile at his intuitiveness. Kyoya took note of that and could see the resemblance of his wife and daughter; Chiyo loved fun, harmless mind games and always admired her opponent, aka, him.

"In fact I do, but it is not for you. I want your feedback on this proposal I want to present to someone else."

"And who is this someone else?"

"It actually will be a hierarchy of people, but I when I reach to the highest authority, I want to see if you will back me up. It's someone you are quite familiar with and I think you are best to go through." Kyoya was more and more intrigued with every word, "Who is it?"

Miyu took a deep breath before saying, "Tamaki Suoh."

* * *

A/N: Alright, bear with me! One more chapter to go! Please stay!


	3. C3 - Negotiations

Chapter 3 – Negotiations

"So ladies, how do you feel about the different clubs you've visited?" Kunio set down a tray of the teapot and cups. It's been almost a week since this group of friends went to visit the different clubs. During this time, all the incoming girls were club-hopping to test the clubs out. They've been able to make a few friends through most of the clubs. Tagging doesn't begin until the beginning of school.

"It's going to be so difficult when it's time to choose! I really like the White Lily club. It's so feminine. The drama club would be a lot of fun, and fashion is in my blood!" Emi groaned at the difficult choice she's made. She sat on the floor and dropped her head down to the table in frustration.

"I think fashion or drama is good for you. You already have natural talent in fashion, for yourself to shine. And the first time you all checked out the drama club, everyone liked you ladies. You ladies would do so well in drama." Hiniku lounged behind Emi on the couch, next to Hotaru and Mihoshi.

"I think Black Magic club would be fit for me." Hotaru said quietly.

"Is that the only club you're interested in?" Mihoshi asked her sister with a sideways glance. Her voice almost sounded taunting.

"Yes. Yes it is." Hotaru glared at her sister with a warning look. Mihoshi just shrugged and leaned back. Hiniku looked back and forth at the two sisters on his either side, watching the short exchange.

"What would you like to get into, Miyu?" Kunio sat criss-crossed on the floor and looked up at Miyu who was seemingly blankly staring at her cup of tea in her hands.

"I've decided but I still need to work out a few things first. You'll know when at the beginning of school."

At that moment, they heard the sound of the front door open and close. Tamaki Suoh and his wife, Haruhi, were passing by the arch entry of the living room where the group was chilling. Tamaki was pulling onto Haruhi's scarf, facing her as he walked backward with a bright smile on his face. Haruhi had the same nonchalant look as she had so many years ago with her hands in her peacoat. The whole group turned their heads to look at them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Suoh1." The group greeted in unison while Kunio greeted his parents. Tamaki held on to his wife's scarf as he turned to the group.

"Hello, everyone. Nice to see you all getting together before school; not that you guys don't do that almost every week. Except for those two weeks in August where my family went to New York. That was fun. Do you want to do that again, Haruhi? Time square was beautiful as always. Have you seen it during New Year's? Of course you haven't seen it. I'll take you. And shopping, you should go shopping."

"Have a wonderful evening, kids." Haruhi turned her head to the kids with a pleasant smile she's learned from the host club. She pushed Tamaki past the room into the next as she negotiated that Winter vacation. The group went back to their little chat but Miyu slipped away from them to follow The Suoh's.

"Mr. Suoh." She knocked on the wall of the family room entrance. There, Haruhi was chilling on the sofa with her legs tucked under her and Tamaki was squatting by the TV, picking out a movie to watch. Both of them looked up to Miyu.

"Forgive me for bothering you. I would like a little time to talk to you." Tamaki raised his eyebrows and straightened his body up.

"Sure thing." He guided Miyu out of the room and looked back to give Haruhi a quick wink. In exchange, Haruhi gave him a wave and went to look for the movie. Tamaki took Miyu to the study and sat down and she sat across from his desk.

"I would like to talk to you about the host club." Tamaki gestured her to continue with his folded hands, "What about the host club?"

"When you first started the host club, what was the club's philosophy?" Tamaki laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "So this is a quiz, huh? Well. As Haruhi has once previously given insight to herself when she was a host, 'it is the job of a high school host to make every girl happy.'"

"And what are the mottos?"

Tamaki raised up two fingers, "One, be strong, be dignified, and be beautiful. Two, unending research is a guide for a good guy."

"Thank you. Now, I know that currently, that philosophy and two mottos still stand, but as much as they are constantly practiced, the guests don't seem as impressed as much. I'm sure you know, as the dean of the school, guests are dwindling each year. The host club is doing wonderful in treating their guests, entertaining them, but interest is lacking in newcomers. Something about the host club seems outdated to them."

Tamaki's lips slightly curled upward at her honesty but polite manner. She reminded him of his best friend, except with a little more respect, given that he is still her elder.

"I don't know if you knew, but after Haruhi and you have left, many people still talked about Haruhi being in the host club. Do you know what they said?" Tamaki shook his head, "Tell me."

"They said it was amazing how she fit in so well with the host club. No one ever noticed, and if she were honest about it in the beginning, no one would have been bothered by it."

Tamaki nodded, "No doubt, she's an amazing woman; inspiring to say the least, she's charming and a perfect host. I worked so hard to teach her the ropes. I'm glad she still remembers them. I can still see her using her host club charm every now and then."

Miyu smiled, "She's a talented woman and she's gotten so far in her ambition as a lawyer. She's still an inspiration us ladies whisper about throughout the Ouran halls. It goes without saying, but you are also one of the very few we all look up to as well in the Ouran academy."

Tamaki roared in laughter, "Okay, okay. I get that you are buttering me up. You are so much like your father, but you're not as sneaky and subtle when you want something. What is it that you truly want to talk about?

"First of all, to compare me to my father is an honor and a compliment, thank you. For my point, I have few ideas I would like to share with you, ones that might alter the host club, but they would not get in the way of the mottos and philosophy."

Tamaki nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Mr. Suoh, I would like to have girls be a part of the host club."

* * *

Kunio knocked on his father's office door and burst in, "Father, do you know where…" He saw Miyu looking back at him from her seat and his father at his seat, in his business sitting position.

"Miyu, what are you doing here?" Kunio came up to Miyu's seat and rested a hand on the back of her chair.

"We were just chatting," Tamaki looked back at Miyu, "I like your proposition. I would like to discuss it with you more in detail tomorrow at the school. Is that alright with you? I have a meeting in the morning, how is 2:30 for you? Also, Kunio, would you mind accompanying Ms. Ootori to school tomorrow to see me?" Miyu nodded to Kunio as well. Kunio slowly nodded, still a little bit confused.

"Yes, I will see you then. Thank you for your time." Miyu got up from her seat and bowed to Tamaki.

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" Kunio asked. Miyu put a hand on his shoulder, "It's a secret I can share with you tomorrow." And with that, she left the room, leaving Kunio turning half his body to stare at where she was moments ago.

"A secret? Is it about me?" Kunio's theater mind almost started to run before Tamaki cut him off.

"Oh son. I learned from your mother a long time ago, not everything is about me. So same goes to you. And if you like this girl, tread carefully. She's Kyoya's daughter after all." Tamaki winked at his son and left the office as well. Kunio shrugged and went back to his friends as well.

"So I get the inside scoop of the secret between you and my father, huh? I must be pretty special." Kunio gave a sideways glance to Miyu as they walked into the school grounds. His hands were in his pockets, acting casual but he was actually pretty nervous. As much as he wanted it to be personal, he figured if they were to talk more at his father's office, then this was anything but personal.

* * *

Miyu kept herself to face forward, onward, as she's always done. Her sights were always set farther than anyone Kunio knew. She was ambitious but quiet, it made her seem quite calculative, like her father; but Kunio heard from his father that Miyu acts a lot like her father on the outside, but so much more like her mother on the inside. It made Kunio let out a breath, he liked Miyu's mother very much; Chiyo Ootori is so feminine and held such grace and poise. Kunio rarely saw that side of Miyu though, especially with a genuine smile. It always seemed like Miyu held herself back in many ways, she never shown herself to take anything personal.

"Please don't say it like that. This is strictly business." Miyu said without given a look to Kunio. Kunio nodded slowly. Isn't it always strictly business with Miyu?

They got to President Suoh's office. Miyu took a deep breath before knocking on the door, 2:30pm sharp.

"Come in." Miyu and Kunio entered the room and Kunio stuck out the chair for Miyu and had her sit down before sitting down beside her.

"Good afternoon, President Suoh." Tamaki looked at his son and Miyu back and forth and then smiled like there was a secret he had.

"So, shall we get down to business? Let me see your official proposal." Tamaki started off. Miyu nodded and got up. She pulled out her USB from her purse and stuck it onto a handheld projector.

"I noticed that the host club in the past few years has had dwindling numbers of guests. I did a simple investigation in the past few weeks with the other clubs, current host club guests, and those who do not attend any clubs or school related social activities. Other clubs offer more than just time spent to be entertained by the club members and other clubs are not as exclusive in members as the host club is. The current host club guests enjoy club activities and have formed friendships very well through the club activities; in a sense, the host club serves as a network for them, like how colleges in America have these things called sororities and fraternities. The host club is also a great stress reliever for some of us who are studying for their future. Those who do not attend clubs or other school-related social clubs and activities are typically invested and involved in their family's business; they don't feel like they have time to socialize with their peers." Kunio felt a little lost and slightly disappointed in himself. He sneaked a glance at his father, who was nodding at all the information Miyu was spitting out. Has the host club quality fallen from its original intentions? Did he and the other members not do a good enough job?

"None of this is our current host club's fault," Miyu said right after she noticed Kunio's guilty look. Kunio looked up to her, how did she always know what he was thinking? Miyu could read his question off his face and couldn't help but smirk a little; this boy has always been so painfully obvious.

"This club needs an update, simply by addressing these constructive criticisms about the host club. Of course, we cannot erase all the history and origins of the host clubs. Last night, President Suoh, you said the host club philosophy is to make every girl happy, the two mottos is to a) be strong, be dignified, and be beautiful, and b) unending research is a guide for a good guy. I found a way for us to maintain these things and confront the concerns of the host club."

Tamaki grinned. Miyu was still raw, but no doubt had her father's blood. Tamaki suppressed his shiver, Kyoya's AB type blood…

"So what can we do about it?" He put his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on the backs of his hands.

"Let girls join the host club." Miyu said. Kunio's jaw dropped.

* * *

A/N: Yup, it's official, Miyu is crazy! What will happen to the host club?! STAY TUNED. Tell me what you think, please! I will continue this story on my own pace, and I will finish it. Just have patience in me for reasons I've explained in the first chapter. Thanks for sticking with me :)


	4. C4 - Cat's Cradle

Chapter 4 - Cat's Cradle

 _Kunio Suoh, Class 3-A. Son of Tamaki Suoh, President of Ouran Academy, and Haruhi Fujioka Suoh, top female lawyer in all of Tokyo. The Dreamy Prince: His emotions are the depths of an ocean that is clear to only him and a mystery to others. He always speaks of the woman of his dreams, perhaps it is you…_

"Oh, Princess Kiyomi, the first time I saw your beautiful pink lips, I had a sense of familiarity. Your lips are so plump and beautiful. I've only ever dreamed of touching them, but every time my hand outstretches, the lips withdraw from me. Don't tease me, Princess. Are you the one I'm looking for? The one whom my soul pines for? If it's you, I will only love you, and you forever."

Kunio leans forward and has his hand outstretched to the armrest behind Kiyomi Fujii to hold himself up. His left hand is raised up to Kiyomi's lips, ready to touch, but he holds himself back, extremely fearful that this is just another of his dreams. His eyes are half-lidded with dreamy longing. Kiyomi is bright red while the other two girls on the other side of the table are squealing and gushing at his romantic gestures and descriptions.

* * *

 _Miyu Ootori. Class 1-B. Daughter of Kyoya Ootori, patriarch of the Ootori family, and Chiyo Hamasaki Ootori, renowned psychologist and one of the stockholders of the Ootori Group. The Passionate Artist: Her musical talent is unmatched by any other and she has a fierce passion for art. A true woman of noble character. This woman may be reserved, but if you are lucky enough to enter her world, you will find a richness you've never expected._

Miyu closed her eyes as she glided her bow over the cello strings with deep reflection. Men and women just sit in front of her stage and close their eyes for the calming music and ambiance she brings into the music room. These men and women were from the music club, who finished their club activities early to come and hear her performance. At her last stroke, her delicate fingers were hesitant to remove the bow from the strings.

"How about another song, Miyu? You play so beautifully. I can listen to you all day, all night." Shouhei suggested as the rest of her audience broke into applause at the end. Her head was bowed humbly but her eyes flickered upward with noble pride.

"One can have too much of a good thing. Perhaps tomorrow. I will be playing Satie's Gymnopedie No.1. Will I see you then?" Miyu smiled gently with a tilt of her head. Shouhei's eyes became half-lidded in appreciation of her gentle beauty and promised her with a nod.

As her audience disbanded to visit the other hosts, she got up and turned around, her face turning stonewalled once more as she put away her cello and walked over to her table, ready to count the money she collected for her music performance.

* * *

 _Emi Hitachiin. Class 2-A. Daughter of Kaoru Hitachiin, one of the co-owners of Hitachiin Fashions, and Atsuko_ _Harada Hitachiin, a viciously successful business woman. The Beauty: The prettiest girl in the whole academy. She knows anyone and everyone and the most approachable of all the host club members. She's constantly the mediator between the two men that keeps watch over her…_

 _Hiniku Hitachiin. Class 3-A. Son of Hikaru Hitachiin, one of the co-owners of Hitachiin Fashions, and Ayami Ogawa Hitachiin, the famous architect that has touched on every one of our parent's building projects. The Brother: The teasing but protective brother we all wished we had. He has the highest EQ of the whole host club and his strength is his stability and reliability. He watches over everyone well as if it is his personal mission to watch their growth, to have him take you under his wing is your privilege._

 _Katashi Morinozuka. Class 3-B. Son of Takashi Morinozuka, patriarch of the Morinozuka family, and Haylee Tsao, the only Chinese woman to break into the engineering industry in all of Japan. The Beast: He's rough around the edges with a fierce gaze, but only knows how to stay calm with his one and only addicting sedative, The Beauty. If anyone is most understated, it is the Beast. If you are ever able to recognize the gentle creature within, he is the most precious man you've ever come across._

"Come on, Emi! Play with me, I'm bored!" Hiniku clenched his arm around his cousin's neck and pulled her close, drawing her back to his chest with a playful grin at all the rest of her group of girlfriends drinking instant coffee.

"Hiniku! Let go! I'm with my girls right now." Emi laughed lightly as she tried to pry off her cousin's arm from around her. He only took his other arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her even closer. The girls sitting around just watched at the veins of his arms as he tightened his grip. They weren't sure whether they wanted those arms on them, or to just continue staring at his arms all day, imagining if the Hitachiin family would continue their familial love legacy.

"You all wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" Hiniku took away his arm that wrapped around Emi's waist to pat the head of the neighboring girl on his other side and moved his head close to touch foreheads with her. Steam practically rolled off of her face as her cheeks reddened.

"Hiniku, let Emi go." A deep voice grumbled and Hiniku's collar was pulled from the back. Hiniku gasped in surprise at Katashi's strength.

"Who are you to tell me to let go of my cousin, huh? Who are you?" Hiniku challenged the younger but taller man. Emi quickly straightened up and came around to the back of the couch where both men were. Emi raised a hand at both their chests, ready to push them back away from each other.

"Katashi, you misunderstand. Everything is okay. Okay?" Emi smiled gently at Katashi. Katashi's eyes immediately toned down the ferocious gaze from Hiniku.

Emi looked at Hiniku, "Hiniku, thank you for watching out for me." Hiniku looked down and Emi and tilted his head. He patted Emi on the head, "I'll always look out for my beautiful and delicate cousin." His hand drifted from the top of her head down to her jaw where his finger lingered.

Katashi's eyes narrowed at his finger and pulled Emi to his chest, "It doesn't matter who I am, it matters who she is. And she's mine." Hiniku rolled his eyes.

All of Emi's girlfriends squealed at this triangle of love and protection, where else will they ever get to witness things like this in real life?!

* * *

 _Mihoshi and Hotaru Haninozuka. Class 1-D. Daughters of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, patriarch of the Haninozuka family, and Reiko Kanazuki Haninozuka, the renowned artist who is also a curator of the National Art Center Tokyo. It's legend that Mitsukuni is the sun, Reiko is the moon; together, their daughters are the inseparable balance of yin and yang. Hotaru is the Yin, Mihoshi is the Yang. Together, invincible; apart, destructive._

"Hello." The twins spoke in unison. Although they were twins, it was absolutely easy to tell them apart. Mihoshi's eyes spoke of wonder, innocence, and activity, drawing energy from everything she saw. Hotaru's eyes spoke of reserve, mystery, and silence, drawing energy from within. If not their eyes, then their hair or the way they dressed. Mihoshi had platinum blond hair and Hotaru's was as black as the night.

"If you want me, you must want my sister too." Hotaru came to the side of one of the male guests from the Black Magic club.

"You cannot only have darkness, my sister brings the light to my life, and that is how we can succeed in life." Hotaru explained herself further as Mihoshi was giggly on the other side of the male guest. His face shown extreme excitement at the thought of both these beautiful girls being his.

"Be careful, Yuuto Yamauchi. My sister has been studying on blood sacrifice. I've been trying to draw her back. You might also be drawn to the darkness, but I plead you to look closely at the warmth of the sun once more." Mihoshi said cheerfully. Hotaru and Mihoshi clasped their hands together and brought themselves cheek-to-cheek as their looked at Yuuto.

"Mihoshi, what lovely starlight you are, but I cannot live forever in the light. Hotaru, I can only see you in the darkness. As long as I have you, I'll be okay." Yuuto outstretched his arm to touch Hotaru, attempting to seduce Hotaru but both girls stopped him and quickly turned away.

"He's not the one." Hotaru commented as Mihoshi hummed in agreement. They walked away from the desperate Yuuto who wished to even have their breath grace presence on his skin again.

* * *

"I say the turning point today was really at Emi, Hiniku, and Katashi's corner. Your trio's dynamics drew the biggest crowd. Next is my musical performance. I say, if we were to gain a bigger audience, Mihoshi, Hotaru, and Kunio, you must all widen the range of your recipients of a single antic." Miyu said with objective as she looked at today's traffic graph of guests entering the host club and which time did they come in.

It's after club activities now. Hotaru and Mihoshi are sitting side-by-side, with the group and at the same time reclusive to themselves. They are quietly playing cat's cradle while listening to the others. Hiniku sat next to Hotaru with his arm outstretched to the back of the couch on her side, switching his attention back and forth between everyone. Katashi is showing Emi a new defense move , it was safe to say Katashi had the most serene but responsible look as he taught Emi. Kunio sat next to Miyu and nodded away at her charts, and all though she had labeled everything thoroughly, it took him a couple seconds to recognize the objective of each graph.

"You're so smart, Miyu! This club will return to it's former glory in no time!"

"I don't want it in it's former glory." Miyu said as her reading glasses reflected the screen and she typed away, "It must be better."

"How ambitious of you, Miyu. Trying to outdo your father again, huh?" Hiniku laughed. It was no secret to the group and to Miyu's family that she was just as ambitious as her father, but one thing Kyoya always told her was that she was not as brutal as he was. Her lengths were always one measure shorter than his. He gave that credit to Chiyo. As much as Miyu was grateful for her mother to teach her gentleness, she secretly felt like she lacked something in her executions.

"Will making this host club better than the host club at your father's time make you satisfied, Miyu?" Mihoshi asked. Miyu stopped typing for a second and looked over at Mihoshi, still focused on the cats cradle in her sister's hand.

"Will one cat's cradle game suffice for you and your sister?" Miyu asked.

"No. I'm bored already." Hotaru released the string in her hands but Mihoshi stopped her. Mihoshi looked up to Hotaru and they stared at each other before Hotaru straightened her hands again to retain the shape for her sister to take.

"Well cat's cradle is a never ending game, Miyu. Playing one game will suffice, the question is, when do you stop?" Emi said as she finally picked up her hip and threw Katashi down, earning a proud grin from him.

Miyu thought away as she continued typing her journal of the club activities today.

"Miyu, I think that as you continue forward with this, it's important to pay attention to your surroundings. There's more than just your cat's cradle game. See what else there is out there for you." Kunio looked at Miyu's shoulder and rubbed it with care. Miyu paid no mind to it as she refocused on her graphs once more.

She cross-referenced each guests' interests and if they were a part of any other club to match any patterns to the hosts they typically looked forward to. Her's and the twin's audience drew from members of other clubs, namely the Music and Black Magic. The other four had a broader pool of audience as far as their client's background. Kunio mostly targeted women but they came from all classes, all backgrounds; The Triangle trio were still the most broad, men and women would come and fawn over both genders and the dynamics. Men looked dreamily at Emi and looked up to Hiniku and Katashi; women were vice versa. Miyu's crowd mostly came from the Music club and music enthusiasts, both genders. The Yin/Yang drew in mostly men. Hotaru drew most of her clients from the Black Magic club while Mihoshi's clients had a little more variety; everyone loved a little bit of dark and light.

She smiled at the next chart which was clientele, and revenue and expense. It's only been two months since school started and they've prepped themselves prior to the start of school as well; their clientele has raised steadily and with good retention rates.

"What's your next move, Miyu?" Emi came over and slid her arm around Miyu's shoulders.

Miyu looked up to her friend, "What do you mean?"

The rest of the host club slowly gathered with knowing smiled of their friend. She was absolutely an opportunist, a visionary. They knew they could count on her to make the Host Club thrive.

"You study those charts more than your class materials. You've been obsessed with this Host Club project, what's on your mind?" Emi asked with a knowing smile. Miyu smiled with appreciation for the clarity Emi can see.

"I know my class material and I already finished my homework in our mandatory study hall. I'm just making sure my father's legacy is not tarnished, that's all." Miyu shrugged.

"What's the next step? We've already locked in on our membership and roles." Mihoshi chimed with expectancy. Miyu took out a huge chart from behind her and extended her pointer.

"With our rising rate of clients, our revenue is steadily rising as well. We've only replaced our tea sets to the newest ones and have done one back to school theme so far. I think we've saved enough with promising evidence of steady rates."

"Saved enough for what?" Hiniku asked.

"We're going to move to Music Room 1."


End file.
